Jin Takayama
|faction = Rebellious Amazon|category = Kamen Riders}} Jin Takayama (鷹山 仁 Takayama Jin) is one of the main protagonists of the 2016-2017 net series Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Amazons Driver to become Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (仮面ライダーアマゾンアルファ Kamen Raidā Amazon Arufa) who also is called Wild Type (野生タイプ Yasei Taipu) by Nanaha Izumi, his wife. He is also Chihiro's father. Front Information Originally a researcher of an extraordinary experiment surpassing human understanding, Jin becomes a rebellious Amazon to take revenge on the organization to take back his once peaceful life that he lived. He won't listen to anyone who believes otherwise, believing in the end, all Amazons will suffer and die. This continues into season 2 by killing his own son Chihiro because he was an Amazon (although, he didn't hate Chihiro personally, and had some familial love for him.). Also, this also extends that he will kill himself after all Amazons are gone, because he is also an Amazon. Haruka heavily discards this decision, however. Biography Before Amazons (???) Jin was originally a researcher for the Nozama Pharmacy, and presumed to have an important hand in the creation of the Amazon Cells. After the incident which caused 4000 Amazonz to escape, Jin vowed to wipe the Amazonz off the face of the Earth. He injected Amazon Cells into his own body, becoming Amazon Alpha. It is presumed he was also involved in the creation of the Amazons Driver, with Nozama Pharmacy kept unaware of the driver existence. Prior to the series, he planted a GPS tracker on Nozama Peston Service truck, using their movement to track the other Amazons. Kamen Rider Amazons -- Season One (April - June, 2016) Following the Nozama Peston Service, Jin makes his appearance in the driver's seat of their truck as they struggle to deal with multiple Amazonz. Disembarking, Jin identifies himself as an Amazon before transforming. Proceeding to pick the Spider Amazon as his first target, Jin attacks and swiftly kills the monster by ripping its heart out. After finding out there was another Amazon named Haruka Mizusawa who was similar to him, Jin brought Haruka back to his place, offering Haruka to stay for the night. Jin then attaches an Amazonz Register onto Haruka's arm and tells Haruka about the Amazonz. Jin continued to hunt down the remaining Amazonz, just as the Nozama Peston Service was doing the same. Following the Service to hunt Dragonfly Amazon, he fought the Amazon briefly, but for unknown reason disengaged and watched silently as it ate Jun Maehara and defeated Mole Amazon, until Haruka Mizusawa arrived and defeated it as Amazon Omega. Asking whether Haruka agreed to join him in his quest, Jin got the cold shoulder, being attacked instead and later withdrew silently. Eventually Makoto Shido found the GPS tracker Jin has planted and feed him false information, redirecting him to a harbour as the Service hunt Amazon in an apartment. However, upon the Service pinned by the Ant Amazonz, Reika Mizusawa gave the true location to him, allowing Jin to help them. While telling the overwhelmed Amazon Omega that Amazonz don't fight in pretty manners and that living means devouring life of others, Jin as Amazon Alpha managed to gain upper hand against Queen Ant Amazon. But Jin was then occupied by the Soldier Ant Amazon as the Queen moved to attack Makoto Shido. He watched in awe as Amazon Omega brutally cut the Queen into two. After the Ant Amazonz incident, Jin was knocked out by Makoto Shido under orders from Nozama Pharmacy. Jin was taken back to the Pharmacy to be studied, and was later imprisoned in a electrified cell without any food supply. When Haruka Mizusawa visited him, asked how he decided to fight and how he controlled his Amazon power, Jin told him his past and how he became an Amazon by his own volition. He also said that he had doubt regarding the project, but Reika Mizusawa stated that everything was well until the incident. Jin was later re-stated his goal, to exterminate all Amazonz ever existed. After the Mizusawa family left following the reactivation of Butterfly Amazon, he was visited by Yugo Tachibana, who offered him a deal. However, Jin refused to even hear his condition, and finally managed to escape thanks to Nanaha Izumi who posed as a staff member of the Pharmacy, stunning Yugo and givingJin the food he needed. On his motorcycle, he passed across Haruka, whom he greeted with smile. Jin later asked Nanaha to put another tracker on the Nozama Peston Service truck, which is implied to fail. However, even without the tracker and only by deducing from the news, he arrived before the Service to fight Shrike Amazon. Amazon Omega joined the fight, but hesitated to deliver the killing blow when he saw the Amazon reverted to human form and stared at him begging for mercy. The Amazon escaped, and Jin then scolded Haruka as this means it will kill other humans. Jin was not present when Amazon Omega defeated the Shrike Amazon, but arrived in time to prevent Haruka from killing a criminal human, stating that he will protect all humans regardless. Later, Jin received an e-mail from Yugo Tachibana, who arranged a meeting between him and a "new type of Amazon", and went rushingly, forgetting his usual goodbye kiss with Nanaha Izumi. In the ensuing battle with Amazon Sigma, he was utterly defeated in 4 moves, the last of which wounded him badly on his right neck. Realizing the missing kiss, Nanaha Izumi arrived in time in their truck before Sigma's Violent Strike was executed, on which Jin swiftly escaped but not before taking his phone, which he set prior to the battle and recorded the whole ordeal. Jin then met the Nozama Peston Service and showed them the video, stating that Amazon Sigma was another type of Amazon who was made by injecting Amazon cells into the dead Jun Maehara. After his full recovery, Jun was urgently asked by Reika Mizusawa to chase Shogo Kano, who stole the activation device of Tlaloc. In his chase, he was interfered by Amazon Sigma, who claimed to be able to kill Jin in 4 moves this time. This was proven to be true; Sigma's knee-kick on Jin undid his transformation and was about to knock him out, when suddenly he resisted, stating that he didn't want to fall. Nozama Peston Service arrived in time with Haruka Mizusawa, helping Jin out and giving him food to recover. Joining the fray, Jin managed to land his Violent Slash on Sigma, followed by Haruka's Violent Strike, which put Sigma in verge of death. However, it is Mole Amazon who landed the finishing blow. Later, Jin sent Nanaha to go on vacation herself. Then he visited Nozama Pharmacy, threatening Reika Mizusawa to start Tlaloc. Agreed by Takaaki Tenjo, Reika has no choice but to oblige. Jin met several Amazonz on his way outside the Pharmacy, all of which he battled on under the Tlaloc rain. After Tlaloc, Jin was missing. He reappeared when the reformed Nozama Peston Service attempted to hunt the surviving Amazonz, after Haruka Mizusawa appeared. Showing his face, now deformed on the left side (implied as Tlaloc's effect), he resumed to exterminate the Amazonz. Fighting Haruka, who sided with Amazonz' living in peace, both wounded each other badly on their necks, and both subsequently withdrew. Wounded, Jin was stranded in a desert, until Nanaha Izumi found him. Crying, Jin admitted that he actually wanted to go on vacation with her. After Amazons (Season 1) Five years after the Tlaloc incident, Jin's sanity deteriorated as his maniacal obsession to eliminate any and all Amazons he came across intensified. This pattern of behavior eventually drew the attention of Haruka, now the protector of benign Amazons and humans alike. The two would battle on numerous occasions, but because of Jin's ever-increasing insanity, Haruka always emerged triumphantly. And perhaps out of pity or mercy, Haruka would spare Jin time and time again. After so much conflict and violence, Jin's insanity eventually subsided, allowing him to heal both mentally and physically. But a new nightmare emerged to terrorize Jin's mind in the form of a pregnant Nanaha. Jin desperately sought out his teacher and fellow geneticist, Professor Hoshino, in hope that he would offer some advice and expertise to the situation. But because of his love of family, in the end, Hoshino decided to protect the child, much to Jin's dismay. In his rage, Jin assaulted Hoshino. The incident carried unforeseen consequences as the professor was cut by broken glass during the assault, glass from the test tube containing the DNA sample of Chihiro's Amazon cells and, as a result, Hoshino began to gradually transform into the first of new-type Amazons. Ignorant of the ramifications of his attack, Jin focused his attention on the threat his child posed, shunning him for the danger that he would become. His frantic search would bring him face-to-face with his nemesis Haruka, who informed him that Nanaha fled with their child, now named "Chihiro". Haruka proposed peace, but Jin, enraged, remained steadfast in his convictions and transformed, attacking Haruka. Both Amazons engaged in a fierce battle. But tired and weary, Jin managed to strike a decisive blow with his arm impaling Haruka's chest. Though hurt, Haruka mustered the might to slash Jin across the eyes his arm blades, blinding Jin and thus preventing him from searching for Chihiro. Both men badly wounded, withdrew from the battle in a draw as Haruka stumbles away while Jin is left groaning on the ground. Kamen Rider Amazons -- Season Two (April to June, 2021) In the present, he returns into action to take down the new type Amazonz, smiling as he reunites with his son, telling Chihiro that he came to kill him. Before Chihiro could recover from his shock, Jin asks his son about Nanaha. However, Team Amatsuki joins with Team Kurosaki and evacuates with Chihiro before he could receive an answer. Jin lingers around, stumbing about due to his impaired sight before he discovers a wreath - the same one Nanaha wore and wrapped Chihiro with when he was still an infant. He then discovers a shack, where Nanaha was originally staying at before she moved. Noticing a mural with a woman bearing angel wings, Jin recalls Haruka telling him Chihiro's namesake. Realizing that the mural was where Nanaha came up with the name, and realizing her intentions, Jin weeps. After he leaves the shack, Jin looks at the mural, stating that he now realizes what Nanaha wanted, and resolves to take care of Chihiro. Due to having found the wreath used to bundle Chihiro when he was an infant, Jin is able to find his scent. When he discovers him, he notes that he smells a lot like blood and asks where it came from, though he later remarks that it doesn't matter. He then proceeds to inform Chihiro that he knows Nanaha's wish: should Chihiro forsake his humanity, Jin would have to kill him. Chihiro is left in utter disbelief at this and is forced to defend himself when Jin transforms into Amazon Alpha and attacks him. He also refutes Chihiro's claims that he wants to live, saying that it won't happen, and nearly manages to kill his son when he transforms into his Amazon Origin form. Jin is left completely shocked and caught off guard by the sudden transformation and is forced out of his when Chihiro retaliates, taking the opportunity to escape. Like Team Kurosaki and the remnants of Nozama Peston Services, Jin goes hunting for Chihiro with the intention to end his life. He is also currently unaware that Nanaha is actually alive and has become an Amazon, engaging in battle with Haruka and Mizuki. Jin doesn't take long to find Chihiro again, now in the former base of Team Kiss. After confirming that Chihiro was the one who killed Nanaha (which is actually not the case), both transforms and fights ferociously, but Amazon Alpha manages to land a critical blow to Chihiro, knocking him out of transformation. When it seems over for Chihiro, Hiroki Nagase helps his teammate, shooting Amazon Alpha in his neck and canceling his transformation, allowing Chihiro to escape during the time. Enraged, Jin knocks Hiroki out. Final Chapters Despite being heavily wounded, Jin had managed to survive his injuries. He is found by the Jellyfish Amazon, who strokes his cheek with its tentacles when he awakens, ripping off some of them and asking it if it was trying to eat him. He proceeds to bite into the tentacles to try and restore himself while the Jellyfish Amazon retreats, though Jin tries to trace it by scent. He becomes startled when he recognizes the smell as Nanaha. Haruka then arrives with Mizuki, who are surprised to see him in such horrible condition. Asking if he followed the Amazon, he asks Haruka if the Amazon was Nanaha, which he confirms. Horrified, he asks when this happened. Haruka informs him that Nanaha became infected with the Lysogenic Cells while she was pregnant with Chihiro, and states that because he helped her, he should be the one to kill her. Jin, however, refutes this, believing that because he loves Nanaha and Chihiro, he should be the one to end them, including the other Amazons as well. Haruka tries to reason with him, telling him they're family, but Jin refuses him once again, stating that he is not a family man before devouring the rest of the tentacles he ripped from Nanaha, and proceeds to track her down. Killing Chihiro Not long after, Jin manages to find the Jellyfish Amazon in a beach. After thanking his blindess for being unable to see Nanaha in Amazon form, he proceeds to transform in deepest lament. He starts attacking Nanaha while regretting her love for him, presses forward despite being ferociously assaulted by the Amazon's tentacles, until Mole Amazon interrupts their fight. He makes short work of the nuisance, then manages to pierce the Jellyfish Amazon's abdomen. Shido and his team use this chance to fire a heavy scattershot round, trying to end the Amazon, however the surviving Mole Amazon blocks the shot and thus climatically explodes, engulfing both Jin and Nanaha in fire. Accepting his impending death, Jin embraces Nanaha in a white void, who apologizes for making him do another favor for her. Jin then realizes, that the mural of an angel he saw before was not Nanaha's request to kill Chihiro, but to kill herself instead. After commending him for being a good father, Nanaha pushes Jin out of the explosion, saving him. The final showdown commences; Jin and Haruka encounter Chihiro near the shack with angel mural. When Chihiro thinks that everything was his fault, Jin denies, admitting that it was his sin instead, and that he will send his son to Nanaha's place. The three remaining Amazons transform; Alpha and New Omega once again work together against mutual threat of humanity. Jin was later seen wandering aimlessly in a tunnel, lamenting of why Nanaha didn't let him go together with her and their son. Epilogue After the events of Season 2, Jin walks alone for the short remainder of his life. He doesn't discover Haruka, nor does he fight him as he secludes himself for awhile. World of Amazons TBA Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement Between the events of the World of Amazons and The Last Judgement, Jin was continuing to wander the world and being missing in action. However, he was discovered by the man known as Einosuke Mido. A man who was an agent of Yugo Tachibana, injected with Amazon cells and given the upgraded system of Alpha's powers, known as Neo Alpha. He captured (and presumably fought him beforehand) Jin and imprisoned him deep within a church facility, so that he could follow Tachibana's plan that new Amazons would be created from Jin's blood and give them as food to humans as he despised the race. He was treated as a god among his children, formed as a cult symbol. Eventually, he was finally freed of his confinement by one of the girls within the church during a fight between New Omega and Neo Alpha, in which Einosuke brutally defeated with ease. Jin then escapes, with Haruka and Jin brutally beating each other down, with Haruka refusing him to escape to kill the innocent Amazons, and Jin continuing his mission now that he has other "children" he needs to kill. Eventually he escapes by pinning Haruka down and headbutting him, and going for the innocent child Amazons. Neo Alpha killed some of them along the way, before discovering Jin, who encountered him, saying he will kill him for revenge of keeping him in confinement, and because he was an Amazon. Through ignoring pain from his bullets and chainsaw, he bisected his arm and impaled him through the chest, covering his mouth as he pulled his arm out and Einosuke was murdered in cold blood. Jin left, continuing to look for the other innocent Amazons. Fight with Haruka, and death As Jin found the rest of the dormant Amazons, he was intercepted by Haruka as they ran away. Acknowledging his presence, and that this might be his last fight--combined with Haruka being a continuing pain, an Amazon, a pest to be exterminated, he had no choice but to engage with Haruka once more. After speech, he transformed into Alpha and Haruka transformed into Omega. During the fight, Jin subtly allowed himself to welcome death as the fight progressed, because he felt he needed die so that more Amazons can't be made out of him, and that more people can't be hurt--combined with suicidal feelings because of the torment and pain he went through his life of the Amazons ruining his life, with Chihiro ruining it further, and Amazons continuing to walk among him, making his will altogether becoming weaker as the years progressed and becoming comfortable with dying sooner when his mission to eliminate all Amazons was finished. In their final attacks, they both ran up against each other, with Jin slamming his armblades on his neck, and Haruka impaling him through the stomach simultaneously. Despite the mortal wound, he still tried to kill Haruka with as much lifeforce as he could, defying to go down until the last lifeforce he had ran out. As they pulled out of their attacks, both vomited blood and fell down. Haruka walked off, after falling and detransforming, barely surviving--as Jin was left for dead, a fleshy gaping hole in his stomach as he spent his last moments imagining Nanaha by his side, speaking to her that it's best he has to die--and that in the afterlife, he will be with his family and no longer have to be in such self-loathing and torment anymore. Jin closes his eyes and finally dies, rolling away on the hill several times before stopping. Resurrection After Jin's death during his final battle against Haruka, his body was discovered by Yugo Tachibana's private research men. Formed out of revenge out of being evicted, he learned that Jin had died with Haruka surviving, and decided for a final attempt to wipe out all the Amazons and Haruka himself while Jin would continue to live on as an executioner in his head. Placed in a capsule with liquid, stripped of his clothes and driver, Jin was slowly revived by replacing his human and Amazon cells with one of his biological offspring, Muku, who's DNA he recovered during Final Judgement. His body slowly started to become active again until he was fully resurrected. During this time, Tachibana was serious about using him for his control, so he had his scientists design a modified Neo Amazonz Register, designed for mind control to its subject. Along with a new Neo Amazons Driver under the name New Alpha, which was a spiritual successor to the Neo Alpha project. While Jin was now finished, he was dependent on energy injections as everytime he would fight, he would drain energy and eventually fatigue. Release Before Jin's release, he was wiped of all of his memories. When released, he was confused and had no idea what was going on, until one of Tachibana's scientists placed a new Amazons register, designed for mind control on his arm. Mind controlled and taught to be completely under Tachibana's control, Jin was now fully active and became a lethal weapon to the Amazons and the humans. Clothed and given his driver, his mission was to now look for Haruka and take him into the base. Jin VS. Haruka, Part One At this time, Haruka was in the forest, feeding on animals. When all of the sudden, Jin appeared, having found his target, which left Haruka with a surged mix of emotions, but having no choice to transform, assuming this was truly real. The battle left him nearly dead after the gruesome fight and Jin's new skills, as Jin tried to finish him off, but was stopped by Tachibana himself, in which Jin fatigued. He returned him to his base, as Haruka was recovered later. Jin VS. Haruka, Part Two During this time, Jin trained harder and harder, training vigorously against the new Amazons Tachibana produced. When tasked to find Haruka again, Haruka was in a similar location as this took place at nighttime. Although Haruka was somewhat more prepared, as Tachibana watched, he used the Violent Break attack to spear Tachibana to a tree, in which he nearly died. However, this awakened an inner rampant rage in Jin, mutating his arm into a large, jagged scaley blade. With Haruka preparing for the worst, knowing he won't be able to avoid this, Jin impaled him through the chest with the blade entirely at unpredictable speeds, with Haruka in extreme shock, and nearly dead once again from the attack. He pulled it out and walked towards Tachibana to recover him, but was stopped by a barely-hanging on Haruka, still in his Omega form with a gaint gaping hole in his chest. However, before he could finish him, both were separated from each other by an unexpected opponent: Tsukasa Kadoya, who came to Haruka's rescue. Jin attempted to spear him into a tree, but he and Haruka escaped into a dimensional wall before that occurred. After that, he quickly started to fatigue, detransforming into his human form and grabbing Tachibana, before recovering him at the base, and passing out. During this time, Tachibana was nearly killed, but saved before his life force disappeared. Jin was now vigorously and extremely trained to the limit, as the goal was now to simply kill Haruka. Finally, Jin reached his full fighting potential as he no longer had to depend on energy injections, and could fight for a nearly indefinite amount of time without getting tired. Jin vs. Haruka, Part Three TBA. Personality As noted by Hajime Hoshino, his professor back when he was in college, Jin used to be a very amicable person with a heart of gold. However, that all changed due to Jin's strong sense of responsibility and mission, expressed in his self-defined goal to kill every single Amazon out there, as penance for his role in their creation, going so far as to becoming an Amazon himself. However, it also means that he will eventually kill benign Amazons, as well as himself, at the end of his quest. As someone who has been literally eating only things that he plants or kills since he began his quest, Jin has since adopts a nihilistic, kill-or-be-killed approach to life, caring for little else other than staying alive. Having voluntarily transformed himself into a monster to hunt down monsters he created, being human or not matters little to him and he has never any problem accepting himself being an Amazon, nor any problem killing other Amazons. Despite so, he has shown capacity to care for others, seen in his interaction with Nanaha as well as having saved Haruka several times from running amok and jeopardizing his own safety. In battle, he is shown to be very confident in his own abilities, often preferring to make a loud, eye-catching entrance in a carefree manner before starting a fight, as well as taking his time to toy with his opponents instead of seeing them as serious threats to be taken out as soon as possible. Prioritizing the elimination of Amazonz before everything else, he draws a clear line between who he protects and who he destroys, the former being humans and the latter, Amazons. The question of good and evil is moot to him, evidenced that he would protect a human even if said human is a serial killer, yet kill an Amazon who has never harmed anyone. As Haruka, at the point still wavering who he wants to protect and destroy as he takes morality into account, Jin mocks him frequently for being indecisive and hypocritical. This mentality led him to go to lengths to ensure Operation Tlaloc get off the ground when the weather is right, so much so as to completely ignore the safety of Haruka, Mamoru, and himself, as well as to blatantly threaten Reika. Surviving and deprived of food after said operation, he has no problem consuming Amazonz that he has hunted, seeing them as little more than sustenance for him to continue his personal war. At this stage, he gained notoriety for being a heartless Amazon killer, hunting and killing any Amazon within sight to the best of his ability, as well as making himself Haruka's archenemy for refusing to back off. His personality also changed from the usually calm and haughty to borderline psychopathic, screaming wildly in battle and laughing inappropriately. However, shortly afterward he was seen crying on Nanaha's lap, with Nanaha being able to see through him--that his cheerful facade is but a front to suppress the hurt and guilt of having indirectly hurt so many. After the events of Season 1, flashbacks revealed that Jin's personality switched haphazardly between his usual self and his psychotic personality, the latter of which spawned as a result of Operation Tlaloc. He became maddened and deranged, at few points, even violently attacking Nanaha before realizing what he had done. He even began to exhibit traits of an Amazon that he previously didn't show, such as biting flesh, having bit Nanaha once in one of his episodes. He eventually comes back to his senses, though the moment is short-lived when he learns that Nanaha is pregnant. His self-imposed duty to eliminate Amazons however, never wavered, and even considered his own unborn child one of them, believing him to be a danger and should be killed, hence Nanaha's reasoning for leaving. Even when Haruka tries to appeal to him, Jin remains adamant, refuting the former's claims that there is another way for Amazons to feed without hunting humans. At present, Jin still acts aloof, but his fighting style has grown more violent and brutal, mirroring Haruka's in the past, possibly due to his blindness. He still shows his willingness to kill every Amazon, even the New Types, as well as his own son. He also seems to have developed some form of madness as well, as in his second encounter with Chihiro, he told his son that, after finding the mural where Chihiro's namesake came from, Nanaha wished for Jin to kill him should he ever abandon his humanity. That said, it is possible that Jin, in spite of his stance on Amazons, may hold some familial love for Chihiro, given that Nanaha's "wish" was to protect him while he was still human. He even considers Chihiro's act of killing Nanaha to be his own fault, given that he was the one who impregnated her. This is further reinforced when he learns that Nanaha became an Amazon because she was pregnant with Chihiro. However, Jin also does not think highly of himself because of this, agreeing with Nagase's unfinished statement that he is a "piece of s**t" when he knocks him out for his interference, and does not consider himself a family man when Haruka tries to tell him to stop because Nanaha and Chihiro are his family. Jin's feelings regarding finally come to ahead during his battle with Nanaha as the Jellyfish Amazon, and then his final confrontation with Chihiro. He believes that the events that have transpired were his own fault, not Chihiro's, and now only wants to put his son at ease by taking him to where Nanaha was. However, after the battle, he laments why Nanaha didn't want him to die with her or Chihiro, but seems to resolve to live as he wanders the world alone. Abilities As of the researchers in Nozama Pharmacy and the genetic template for creating Amazon cells, he has in-depth knowledge regarding the cell's biological makeup, and subsequently properties and behaviors of Amazons. However, he is most well known and taken seriously for his abilities as a fighter, transformed or otherwise. Though never seen by others to fight in his human form, he nevertheless boldly displays his confidence in his abilities by casually walking into battlefields unarmed and in a devil-may-care attitude, and later fighting hordes of Ant Amazons all the way up to the rooftop of an apartment building, in human form, unarmed and emerging unscathed. Possibly as an expression of his full acceptance of what he is as well as being a human originally, he never has any problem keeping his cool while in his transformed state, resulting in despite often seen dispatching of Amazons in brutal, cold-blooded manner, is never seen to behave in a bestial manner prior to commencing Operation Tlaloc. Curiously, he is also the only Amazon without an Amazon Register armband, and he is never shown to require any medications to keep his Amazon cells in check. This is presumably due to him being a genetic template for the cells themselves, as well as being able to provide sustenance to his Amazon Cells through his half-human nature--done by having said cells eat his human cells, while in turn consumes regular food to replenish those lost human cells. His competence in hand-to-hand combat extends to his transformed state, using regular human-like fighting techniques almost exclusively and is shown so far of being capable of easily besting any other Amazon, even when being vastly outnumbered. During Operation Tlaloc, he finally lets himself loose due to euphoria from soon achieving his goal of wiping out the Amazonz, boosting his impressive fighting abilities even further. Despite being affected and hideously disfigured by the Anti-Amazon gasses, he retains his full abilities as an Amazon, but has gotten more bestial and ferocious in desperation of hunting all surviving Amazonz. During this period, he suffers frequently from psychotic outbursts due to pain, as he is unable to heal properly due to his regenerative abilities being far slower than a regular Amazon's, and exerting himself excessively all the time. In the second season, his evasion skill dropped drastically due to practically being blind after his final altercation with Haruka. However, his hearing and sense of smell are still very acute and he comes to rely on them exclusively in combat. He comes to deliberately open himself up to attacks, which the opportunity he then uses to grab hold onto his opponents and beats them ruthlessly, pinning them to the ground most of the time to reliably execute them later. Jin then healed and regained his vision and went back to training, enhancing himself and making him more powerful. When Jin died and was resurrected, his fighting abilities enhanced, with his New Alpha form greatly helping in advance. In each encounter with Haruka, he got stronger, until he reached his prime where he would easily be capable of killing Haruka if he did not train to fight Jin as well. Forms |-|Driver-less= Driver-less This is Amazon Alpha's first and incomplete form, appearing identical to his Driver-boosted form but lacking scars and battle damage. He likely has no control over this transformation. |-|Amazon Alpha= Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha --Transformation announcement *'Height' - 186cm, 6'1 *'Weight' - 91.4 kg, 201lbs Stats *'Punching Power' - 23.0t *'Kicking Power' - 28.7t *'Maximum jump height' - 60.0m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed' - 3.2s (100m) Amazon Alpha's form after using the Amazons Driver remains largely similar to his driver-less form, but due to long-term battle damage, green-colored scars appear which eventually manifest as a natural part of his Amazon form instead of "healing" themselves. At the final episode of season 2, Jin's eyesight while he was transformed was briefly granted back by Nanaha, further granted access to this former form. However, after he killed Nanaha when they talked in their own white void, his eyesight went back to blind again. Then he healed and fully recovered his eyesight by the events of Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. By the events of his resurrection, Jin no longer had access to his original driver, and currently does not possess this form. * Anatomy - *'Alpha Header' (アルファヘッダー Arufa Heddā): Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. *'Amazon Eye' (アマゾン・アイ Amazon Ai): Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. *'Wilder Skin' (ワイルダースキン Wairudā Sukin): Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself in due situations to prevent damage from enemies. *'Crusher' (クラッシャー Kurasshā): Alpha's fang. Sharp fangs which can easliy chew through steel. *'Converter Lung' (コンバーターラング Konbātā Rangu): Alpha's chest. With the Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. *'Shellcut Glove' (シェルカットグローブ Sherukatto Gurōbu): Arm cutter that can cut through everything. A single punch can crack through 70m of thick bedrock. *'Knee Hex' (ニーヘクス Nī Hecusu): Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. *'Shellcut Boot' (シェルカットブーツ Sherukatto Būtsu): Boot cutter that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 85m thick bedrock. Finishers *'Violent Punish' : Amazon Alpha uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy in half. *'Violent Slash': Amazon Alpha leaps forward and slashes the enemy with his arm blades. *'Violent Break': Alpha uses the Battler Grip as a spear to impale his opponent. Alternatively, he can use the Battler Grip as a whip to pull the enemy towards him and cut them in half with his arm blades. He can also perform a downward slash with the Battler Grip in its sickle mode. *'Violent Strike': Amazon Alpha jumps up in the air and drop kicks the enemy. |-|New Amazon Alpha= Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha --Transformation announcement *'Height' - 186cm, 6'1 *'Weight' - 97.5 kg, 215lbs Stats *'Punching Power' - 23.0t > 26.3t > 29.8t *'Kicking Power' - 28.7t > 31.4t > 34.7t *'Maximum jump height' - 60.0m > 64m > 67m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed' - 3.2s > 2.8 > 2.2 (100m) During the events of Jin's resurrection, Jin was given his own upgraded driver, his own Neo Amazons Driver that held the custom-made New Alpha system. A spiritual successor to the Neo Alpha system, Jin obtains this form during his full resurrection and uses this at all times in his mind controlled state. During training, Jin had quickly mastered the form and its capabilities by his third training, reaching his full potential in the form. After this, Jin was then freed by Haruka trying to bring him back to his normal memories, when Tsukasa fully uploaded them and Haruka fully removed the mind control register, bringing Jin back, and reverting his mind controlled state-form to its natural state. Anatomy: *'Neo Header' ネオヘッダー, Neo Heddā: Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. *'Amazon Eye' アマゾン・アイ, Amazon Ai: Able to change focus at will and catch target 2k meter away even if they are at high speed. *'Neo Crusher' (クラッシャー Neo Kurasshā): New Alpha's fang. Sharp fangs which can easily chew through steel. *'Neo Wilder Skin' ネオワイルダースキン, Neo Wairudā Sukin: Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with the flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. *'Neo Lung Armor' ネオラングアーマー, Neo Rangu Āmā: New Alpha's chest armor. With the Neo Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells in New Alpha's body harden themselves to protect the core inside by canceling out almost all damage inflicted. It can also absorb heat and the wind from the surrounding area and convert them to stockpile energy. *'Shellslicer Glove' シェルスライサーグローブ, Sherusuraisā Gurōbu: Arm cutters that can cut through everything. A punch can crack 105m thick bedrock. *'Knee Metal Guard' ニーメタルガド, Nī Hecusu: Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. *'Shellslicer Boot' (シェルスライサーブーツ, Sherusuraisā Būtsu: Boot cutters that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 125m thick bedrock. Weapons *'Amazon Neo Blade' - When summoned, it is the same weapon as Chihiro's Amazon Neo Blade with few changes. It has different modes. **'Claw Mode' - The default mode. Two long ultra graphene claws side-by-side protruding through the top of New Alpha's glove--it can cut through anything. Chainsaw chains are also wrapped around them. They are New Alpha's deadliest weapon. **'Blade Mode' - The second mode. It's a razor sharp sword that can cut through anything, connected through the glove. **'Sickle Mode' - The third mode. It's a razor sharp sickle that can cut through anything, connected through the glove. Once extended, it's revealed it's actually a long chain and can joint back to the gauntlet under New Alpha's command. Devices *'Chihiro's Junglaider' - Obtained after Chihiro's death, and taken as Jin's motorcycle when transformed. Finishers *'Amazon Punish' - The tiny blades wrapped around Jin's Shellslicer Claws rev, and he leaps into and through the opponent at extremely high speeds, killing them instantly in a violent bloody explosion. This can also be used in any variation, such as running up and slashing the opponent, etc. *'Amazon Kick' - A shoeknife pops out of Jin's right foot, as he runs up in high speeds, and roundhouse kicks their head, severing their head off in a violent bloody explosion. *'Amazon Wrap' - The Amazon Gun's Sickle Mode is used for this finisher, once shot out, it impales the opponent in any area in their body (this specific act can be done more than once), then the sickle wraps around their neck. Jin can choose what to do with the opponent while they're caught in the process. WIP Former Forms |-|Amazon Alpha (Blind State)= Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (Blind State) --Transformation announcement *'Height' - 186cm, 6'1 *'Weight' - 91.4 kg, 201lbs Stats *'Punching Power' - 23.0t *'Kicking Power' - 28.7t *'Maximum jump height' - 60.0m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed' - 3.2s (100m) This was Jin's former state in season 2. Five years after the end of Operation Tlaloc, Jin has lost his sight because of his most recent fight with Haruka, who sliced him in the eyes with his Shellcut Glove, causing him to lose his sight and go blind--although he is blind to an extent. It is currently unknown how his stats suddenly increase despite the only difference in this state is just being blind, although it is speculated Jin has trained to make up for his blindness, and his new skills enhanced his blind state's stats. Because this is the same form as his non-blind state, it is assumed he still kept the following finishers. Finishers *'Violent Punish' : Amazon Alpha uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy in half. *'Violent Slash': Amazon Alpha leaps forward and slashes the enemy with his arm blades. *'Violent Break': Alpha uses the Battler Grip as a spear to impale his opponent. Alternatively, he can use the Battler Grip as a whip to pull the enemy towards him and cut them in half with his arm blades. He can also perform a downward slash with the Battler Grip in its sickle mode. *'Violent Strike': Amazon Alpha jumps up in the air and drop kicks the enemy. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kamen Riders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Secondary Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters